1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image processing device, an imaging device, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium, which generate vital information on a living body or the like based on image data.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in a medical field or a health field, a health state of a subject is checked by using vital information such as a heart rate, a degree of oxygen saturation, and a blood pressure as information for checking a health state of a person. For example, there is known a technique of irradiating a living body with red light and infrared light and performing imaging by using an image sensor, and calculating a degree of oxygen saturation of the living body based on image data generated by the image sensor (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-118978). According to the technique, the degree of oxygen saturation of the living body is calculated based on a degree of light absorption of the living body calculated according to the image data generated by the image sensor and a time change in the degree of light absorption.
In addition, there is known a technique of irradiating a face area of a subject with red light and infrared light and generating vital information of the subject from a time change of moving image data imaged from the face of the subject in order to reduce a load to the subject (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-262213).